The goal of this CORE is to provide investigators in this SPORE with high quality patient data, DNA, RNA, serum, and breast tissues from breast cancer patients and normal control patients, and to make these resources available for future translational studies. The activities of the CORE will be conducted in a way that does not compromise patient confidentiality, yet will be as comprehensive as possible in the materials that are provided. The acquisition of human biospecimens and subsequent cellular and molecular analysis of those specimens within the context of patient data are key to many translational studies of cancer. The Mayo Clinic has a strong tradition of biospecimen acquisition and centralized patient data records. Paraffin embedded tissues, histological slides, and associated patient charts from surgeries performed since the first decade of the 1900's are maintained in Mayo's Tissue Registry and the Mayo Archives. Currently, the Biospecimen and Accessioning (BAP) and the Tissue and Cell Molecular Analysis (TACMA) Shared Resources of the Mayo Clinic Cancer Center provide normal and neoplastic human tissues for cancer research at Mayo, and are resources of expertise, collaborative support, and service for pathology, immunohistochemistry, laser capture microdissection, tissue microarray preparation, and nucleic acid extraction. The Biospecimens and Patient Registry Core of this SPORE will be integrated with the existing Shared Resources in order to provide a coordinated, centralized, dedicated program for procuring, processing, and assessing biospecimens and patient data from breast cancer patients and to provide these specimens for research projects within this SPORE and to other investigators with translational research projects. This CORE will interact closely with the Biostatistics Core of this SPORE to integrate data into a single database and to provide specimens that meet the statistical requirements for translational research projects supported by this SPORE.